The Forest Cries Again
by Ris Night
Summary: Ashitaka always thought being with his sister again would be wonderful, but when tragedy stricks he doesn't think he can face her ever again. This was written for my english project and upon a friends request posted. Complete.
1. Broken Bonds

The Forest Cries Again  
  
In a time of gods, gods of forest, land, and water, a long treasured bond would be threatened, pushing a family to the limits, testing just how thick blood is. A war would be forged over the devastating murder of one small child, a girl who would have grown up in a world where she could have been both human and wolf.  
  
A small girl that appeared to be about six or seven was wondering through her forest home. It started out as any other day, but it wouldn't end that way.  
Her name was Kaiya, she was the first, and at the moment only child of San and Ashitaka of the wolf clan. The only three 'humans' to be considered wolves. They lived in these woods and protected them, like all wolves they were territorial.  
Kaiya has always been allowed to wander for there has never been any danger for her here. Today though something was different, there was the scent of strange wolves at the edge of her home. Filled with innocent curiosity she went towards this scent.  
At the edge of the woods there was a clearing were the smell was coming from. There were large wolves, midnight black in contrast to the snow white wolves of her family. While that wasn't much of a surprise to Kaiya, the camp of humans mingling amongst the wolves was.  
From her hiding place she could see straight down the hillside to Iron Town. Years ago before she was born that place was a threat to her home, now the wolves and humans lived in a peace where they all got a little of what they wanted. Kaiya had some friends there and always pondered why her parents, and her were wolves and they were not.  
As she sat there pondering she failed to notice the largest of the black wolves approach her from the right, or it's rider easily accept it's request for a snack, she didn't know until it had her in it's jaws.  
A gorilla had been watching Kaiya upon Ashitaka's request, seeing the attack launched it's own on the offending wolf, freeing Kaiya's body, but she was already dead. The gorilla took to the trees holding fast to Kaiya's limp body rushing to San and Ashitaka. The wolf appeared undaunted, yet did not pursue.  
When reaching the home of the wolf clan the gorilla went straight to San.  
At first san was smiling at the sight of the gorilla and her daughter, but then seeing blood panicked. Running to meet the two half way, she immediately started to question the gorilla.  
"What happened, how did, who, gods she not breathing, I . . . no." San's words were coming fast and the gorilla could barely make out what she was saying.  
"San I was watching from afar and there were these wolves, black as night. A camp filled with humans, one girl was questioned by the largest wolf and she told him to do as he pleased. He killed Kaiya, and that girl allowed it without feeling or remorse." The gorilla's hair was on end; his anger rising with each word he spoke. "I went after him, I tried to help, but your daughter was already dead. I'm sorry, I should have been watching more closely."  
"Don't blame yourself; we knew those wolves had been at the edge of our territory for at least a month now. We should have been more careful. I'll go find Ashitaka." San said through sobs. She took her daughter from the gorilla's arms, telling him again that it was not his fault, and he should return to his family.  
San slowly made her way back to the cave that was her home; she had no idea what she would say. At first San had been afraid to lose her daughter to humans, technically Kaiya was human, and with Ashitaka's bond to the humans in iron Town, she thought she would loss Kaiya to that world. San had been raised by wolves and believed her children, if any, would be too. Yet Ashitaka was Kaiya's father, human raised, and bonded to the human race, though was now a part of the wolf clan. San was afraid that Kaiya would become just human, and forget, or abandon her wolf heritage. San thought she would have a strong bond with the humans, and that was okay, as long as she was still a part of the clan. Kaiya had turned out perfect in San's eyes. Equally wolf and human, Kaiya loved it all. Things seemed so perfect, why did this have to happen to her daughter, her family. And who were these humans and these wolves that would so casually kill a small child, she didn't do anything. Even if she did, she'd young they should have understood she did not know better. From what the gorilla said, when they saw her they attacked, without reason, completely unprovoked.  
San finally reached her home; she could see Ashitaka, with one of her wolf brothers. They weren't facing her, but watching the sun rise. She did not want to disturb them, and she didn't have to. Ashitaka turned to face her. At the sight of their daughter, his smile vanished and his eyes grew wide with fear.  
"San, what h-happened?" His eyes pleading for an answer.  
"Wolves on the outskirts killed her." San recited calmly, even with all her raging emotions inside.  
San's brother Kuso's growl could be heard from the front of the cave. "Why? What reason could they have, we've done nothing." His voice grew louder with each breath.  
"I know. The gorilla explained it appeared random, and they were not provoked." Venom leaked into San's calm composure.  
"This is insane! There is no reason for this." Ashitaka's own anger surfacing.  
"He's right. This is our land; they have no right to kill one of ours." Kuso spoke out again.  
"Let's go." Ashitaka stated, surprising San, for he was not one to fight unless he had too. "Let's go see there wolves, find their reason for this outrageous, and uncalled for attack."  
San nodded, Ashitaka was right. It would be best if they made everything perfectly clear. Those wolves had crossed a line, and were now treading on paper thin ice.  
San laid her daughter's body down covering it with a thick blanket of fur. Ashitaka was already on Jagar's back, another of San's wolf brothers. San armed herself and took to Kuso's back, calling for the other wolves to join them. These black wolves, which were playing dangerous games, would soon learn Moro's tribe was not their prey.  
  
Lee was riding the small black wolf Otaku when she spotted blurs of white in the forest. The flashes came faster and bigger until she could see wolves rushing toward her. Otaku's muscle's tensed beneath her; he was ready and willing to fight. Lee's hand went to her sword. That's when she saw him, Prince Ashitaka. He didn't look any different except he was wearing a white fur pelt. The wolves came to a stop surrounding her, but she did not release Otaku from his position.  
"Prince Ashitaka, why are here?" Lee questioned softly, seeing the anger in his eyes.  
San looked from this girl to her husband, not sure what to say.  
"I could ask you the same, your people belong to the Far East." He stated not denying what she had called him, which worried San.  
"Our home land has been destroyed, we headed west and the wolves saved us from starving. We've continued this way looking for you. We've been praying you were not dead prince. The others will be overjoyed that you're alive." She explained.  
"As far as you're concerned I'm dead." Ashitaka did not bother to hide his anger.  
Lee was taken aback, "But we've dropped our old laws, we're creating a new home-"  
Ashitaka didn't let her finish. "Where is your princess?"  
"But-"  
"Where is she?" Ashitaka demanded. The coldness in his voice shocked Lee, but she still did as he said. She turned Otaku with an invisible signal, and headed for camp. Lee didn't know what she would say when she got there. Princess Kaiya was Prince Ashitaka's little sister, she thought their reunion would be joyous, but Ashitaka seemed so cold, full of rage. She knew wolves were territorial, but that couldn't be what had angered him so.  
The center tent came into view, Lee's princess was inside San knew that, what San didn't know, or understand was where this new found rage that consumed Ashitaka was coming from. Ashitaka knew this Lee woman, the girl even claimed he was their prince, but wouldn't that mean that this princess was his wife. San had believed whole heartedly that Ashitaka had never lied to her, but now she wasn't so sure. She would wait to see how this meeting went, and then question Ashitaka.  
Swinging off Jagar's back Ashitaka stood waiting for Lee to tell him to enter the tent. Looking to San he waved for her to follow. He knew she had to be there, she had to know. Then together they followed Lee inside. Sitting at a makeshift chair next to a large black wolf was Kaiya. Ashitaka didn't greet her, for fear he would explode and start screaming at her.  
Kaiya's eyes rose to see who had come to see her after she had asked to be alone. She met Ashitaka's deadly glare and gasped. Jumping from her chair she ran to hug him. She released him as her happiness was not returned.  
"Ashitaka, what's wrong it's me." Kaiya said confused.  
"I'm not so sure anymore." Was his only reply, further confusing his sister.  
"What do you mean? True we've changed our laws, and home, but I'm no different now then I was then." She looked at him with sad eyes, only to see he was full of rage.  
"No, you aren't. You became a killer today." Ashitaka could barely keep the emotion from his voice.  
"What!?" Her sad eyes became wide and bewildered. "How could you say that? I didn't kill anyone."  
"The blood is still on your hands, you allowed a wolf to kill a little girl today." Ashitaka was very close to his breaking point by now.  
Kaiya briefly recalled the encounter she and Cain had earlier this morning, just before dawn. The wolves and people her were close to starving and Cain had spotted a young human girl, and asked if he could use her to feed his new cubs. Kaiya who was attached to the wolves and knew they needed meat allowed it.  
"Ashitaka, the wolves need food, meat! They can not survive on plants alone!" Kaiya yelled now getting angry herself. Her protest was followed by Cain's growl from his place behind them.  
"It would have been better to hunt on our lands, then to kill our daughter!" San screamed unable to take this anymore.  
"Your daughter." Kaiya whispered, looking from her brother to this new woman, she didn't know. "Oh, Ashitaka, I didn't know. I never-"  
"It doesn't matter; she had no way to protect herself against a full grown wolf. She didn't have a chance." Ashitaka was no longer looking at Kaiya, but instead had closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to justify killing a defenseless child. He and San had raised their daughter to be comfortable around wolves; she most likely didn't even try and run until it was too late. Tears of rage, and sadness streaking down his face. "Kaiya."  
"Ashitaka I -"Kaiya began again.  
"Kaiya, I will not start a war, not here, not now. But if you enter our lands, or attack the people of Iron Town, I will fight you." Ashitaka said opening his eyes. Kaiya could see he was serious, and it scared her. Ashitaka turned to leave with San following.  
Kaiya followed them outside. "Ashitaka, this isn't fair. The wolves, the people are starving. I had no idea she was you daughter. You must believe me." Kaiya begged. She hated to see him so mad at her.  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE'S DAUGHTER! THERE ARE DEER, RABBITS, AND BOAR, ALL OVER THE MOUNTAIN, THAT CAN AT LEAST DEFEND THEMSELVES! SHE WAS GIVEN NO REASON TO FEAR WOLVES! YOU HAD NO RIGHT, SO STAY OFF OUR LANDS! Ashitaka screamed at her, not able to control his anger at all. He whirled around and mounted Jagar. They headed for the forest. He stopped briefly to throw a small item at Kaiya's feet. It was the small crystal dagger she had given him years ago. A gift so he would never forget his little sister, wherever he went. This was the breaking point. Years ago he had been cursed fighting a demon to protect her, forced to leave their home, never to return. He went in search of why the boar god of the forest became an enraged demon. Even if he found a cure to the fatal curse, by the laws of his people, the Emishi, he could never go back. He was dead to them forever. She had lost her brother twice now.  
Kaiya had always prayed for his safety, and happiness. Now she had taken that from him. Kaiya was completely aware of the worried and bewildered looks she was receiving, but she did not care. She stood there lost in her mind; all these crazy thoughts and feelings were running through her head. Then she hit rage, she had wanted to help the wolves keep them from starving. What right did he have to deny his heritage, and then tell her what to do? Iron Town, she knew where that was. She would show Ashitaka he could not tell her what to do. They would attack the Iron Town traders returning home, they wouldn't make it within a mile of what they called home, if Kaiya attacked now. That's exactly what she would do. "Ashitaka?" San whispered.  
"Yes, I know, her name is Kaiya. She's the sister I begged you to name our daughter after." He answered exhausted.  
"If you are their prince, why did you not return after being cured?" San asked not able to hold back her curiosity.  
"Their laws forbid it, when I left there was no going back. Beside they don't need me, they have Kaiya, and I'm happy here with you." Ashitaka said his harsh words melting into smooth soft ones. "Gods, I'm just so . . ."  
"Furious." Kuso snapped.  
"Yes, furious." Ashitaka smiled weakly.  
"What are you going to do about Kaiya, your sister, after the shock wears off, she might be furious and-" San never finished her sentence. She was cut off by sudden shouts, and gunfire in the distance.  
"Iron Town!" Ashitaka's eyes went wide with realization. 


	2. A Prince of Many Worlds

The wolf tribe took off to towards Iron Town, hoping to get there till to much damage was done. Apparently instead of listening to Ashitaka, Kaiya had done exactly what San had predicted something rash. From what they could hear Kaiya and her wolves had gone after the traders, and rifle men returning to Iron Town, just as San had years ago. When they came into view it didn't look so great for the men of Iron Town. The wolves looked like starving cats released on a pack of trapped mice.  
"Damn it Kaiya." Ashitaka cursed under his breath. He scanned the fighters for Eboshi. "Found her. San, I'm going after Eboshi . . ." He paused unsure of what to do about Kaiya.  
"I'm going to stop Kaiya, I won't try to hurt her, but if I have to I will." San said now searching for his so called sister.  
"Come on Jagar." Leaving San he headed for Eboshi. "EBOSHI!!"  
Looking up from behind a rifle man, "Ashitaka to the rescue again. ASHITAKA, WHY DO WE ALWAYS MEET LIKE THIS?!" She called as he drew closer.  
"Because you always seemed to be someone's enemy, Eboshi." Jumping to her side as Jagar ran by.  
"Why didn't you ever say anything about other wolves?"  
"They weren't important till this morning."  
"So why are they suddenly after my men?"  
"Because I told their princess to stay away from Iron Town."  
"That's all, I thought I was cutting down tress again." She joked. While Eboshi's town still mined iron, they were careful to keep the forest from dying out. The mine a section till there's nothing left, then helped regrow the trees before moving on.  
"No, it's a defiance thing." He muttered angrily.  
"Lady Eboshi, it seems the wolves are helping to hold the . . . the other wolves back, but it seems they're looking for Ashitaka."  
Ashitaka's face turned cold as one of the rifle men dileviered this message, Kaiya was looking for him. What on earth did she want know, to gloat, to try and get him to what join her. What the hell was she thinking.  
"Ashitaka, is that all you said to their princess?"  
"There was some yelling and harsh words exchange, but neither San or I said anything to provoke this." He explained his voice harsher then he wanted it to be.  
"Ashitaka, why do I feel like your not telling me something?" Eboshi watched him carefully. She would have expected some kind of peace attempt from him, but he seemed determined to let this ride out on its own. "What's happened?"  
"Kaiya's dead." He said coldly.  
"Your daughter's dead?" Eboshi looked shocked.  
"Yes, she was killed this morning."  
"How-"  
"The wolves, thanks to their princess."  
Eboshi stared at him; he was a prince of two worlds to her, a prince to the humans and a prince to the wolves as well. He had many to protect, it seemed a cruel twist of fate that of all those he guarded he lost his own child. It was cruel and unfair.  
"Ride them, were not running from them, and if they want Ashitaka they'll have to kill us first." Eboshi dismissed the rifle man to pass on her message. "Ashitaka, you are suppose to outlive me, I'm the old one here, but at the rate your going, you'll be lucky to live to my age."  
"We'll see." He muttered. He looked out at the war scene in front of him. Wolves against wolves, humans against humans, and somewhere in the bloody mess were his wife, and his sister, fighting each other. This was not how his life was supposed to be. He started off prince of the emishi people, then coming here found another life. Now the two lives were clashing, and destroying each other. How did this become so complicated, or was it always so complicated and Ashitaka had just never seen it? "I'm going to find San."  
"You shouldn't." Eboshi turned to him again.  
"Why not?"  
"They're looking for you, you go out there you're more likely to get caught. You get caught you may get killed or hurt, and I don't think San would be happy with that, and I know I wouldn't be." Eboshi smiled sadly.  
"What about San. She's out there fighting, and I'm suppose to just sit here and wait. I don't like war you know that, but to do nothing as the people I care about fight and kill and die, it's . . . it's wrong."  
"You are a very noble person Ashitaka, and I know how you feel, thanks to my arm I can't hold a rifle, I'm only good at close range fights with a sword, but against wolves I'm useless. I have to sit here and watch my people, fight and kill and die, with the knowledge that I'm completely useless to them. It's not a pretty though, and far from satisfying."  
"Lady Eboshi." Another rifle man stood in front of her. "Almost everyone is inside Iron Town, would you please accompany this small escort of rifle man back?"  
"Yes, Ashitaka you'll join us won't you?"  
"Apparently that's all I can do." Ashitaka quickly servayed the battlefield once more it was now mostly wolves and the Emishi people, then followed Eboshi.  
  
I know this chapter's just chat, but it seemed like a good place to end for now. And I will get writing, I have enough pixie sticks to keep me going for awhile so hope your enjoying the story. ~Ris Night 


	3. Warring Sisters

San sat for a moment thinking about Ashitaka and how he how this had to be tearing him up inside. San growled and turned her attention to finding Kaiya. Searching through the battle, they had only been there for a short time and already her clan was splattered with blood. That's when she spotted Kaiya; she was sitting high on Cain and looking over her people, but not fighting herself. Just looking at her sitting there San's anger grew, she wasn't sure she could keep her temper in check if she went over there, but she told Ashitaka she would try.  
"Come on Kuso, we have to try."  
"Can't I just-"  
"No, you can't just nothing, I told Ashitaka I would try not to fight her, and just talk to her."  
"Fine." Kuso snapped.  
San maneuvered Kuso through the battlefield, avoiding any small squabbles between the wolves and humans. At the moment San's only goal was to get to Kaiya and stop this insanity.  
"KAIYA!!" San called to her, and Kaiya in turn twisted to face San.  
"And what do you want from me, woman?" Kaiya hissed.  
"What I want is for you to stop this." San said. "This is a pointless fight, fueled by pointless anger."  
"Sure, and that threat my brother imposed is very point full. You and my brother are as guilty here as I am."  
"Are you insane? You killed are daughter."  
"Yes, which has nothing to do with what transpires between us and Iron Town." Kaiya smiled sickly. "You shouldn't be here."  
"Ashitaka considers the people of Iron Town family, so technically we have every right to be here. Meanwhile you don't, you march in here to attack them without any reason. Just like when you killed my little girl. You are a traitor to your people, your family, and yourself. Black suits your dark soul." San was reaching her breaking point. Listen to this girl's twisted logic with the noise of the fights in the background was making her sick. San muscles were tense and she looked like a cat ready to pounce.  
"Well doesn't suit you at all unless it's soaked in blood!" Kaiya pounced at San leaving Cain's back, swinging her sword straight toward San's heart.  
But San was quick and swung off of Kuso's back missing Kaiya's sword, and landing cat like on the ground. Kaiya flipped over Kuso's back as he jumped upward.  
"Kuso go!" San yelled drawing her own dagger. Kuso responded by darting off into battle, and Cain took off after him. "Now it's just you and me girl."  
"Yah, just the way I like it, no one to interfere." Kaiya gathered herself into a fighting position.  
"You're a stupid girl, everything you've done is horrible and you find it so easy to justify it all."  
"I've heard enough. Die sheep." Kaiya charged San, but San dodged again.  
"Sheep!?"  
"Yes you are a sheep in wolves clothing, you are too soft to be a wolf." Kaiya pushed away from San.  
That last sentence was worst to San then if she had been hit by the sword. San soft, never, it was simply that she now knew the difference between senseless slaughter and true war. True she herself had fought the humans senselessly once, but with Ashitaka's help she and Lady Eboshi realized the wrong they were committing. But soft, san was far from soft.  
"I am not soft." San spat out, "You are cruel and senseless. There is a difference between sanity and weakness." San ran forward straight for Kaiya, she swung her dagger forward, but at the last moment switched into a side kick slamming into Kaiya's head has she had ducked to avoid the knife. This said Kaiya side was and her sword went spinning away from her. "You know nothing of me and Iron Town, and Ashitaka. You should take your people and your wolves and leave before you all end up dead."  
"I don't know my own brother, that's a laugh, beside who's going to stop us you?" Kaiya got up rubbing her temple where San had kicked her.  
"You don't know Ashitaka, or you wouldn't be doing this, and has for who's going to stop you that would be me, my family, the people of Iron Town, and Ashitaka." San lessened the space between her and Kaiya.  
"Milady!" A call came from the cleft above them. It was that Lee girl from earlier. She swung of the side and landed by Kaiya's side, sword drawn. "The people of Iron Town are almost completely inside the town, it seems Ashitaka went with them." Lee informed her; both kept their eyes on San, who appeared quiet, as if this message was for her, and not Kaiya.  
"Thank you Lee. San this is where I leave you, my brother and I need to have a little chat."  
"Don't you dare leave now." San raced forward to catch Kaiya but was cut off as Cain raced by, Kaiya and Lee grabbed on and they disappeared into the battle. "Damn you Kaiya, this is not a game, you have no right to just leave. Have you no pride?" San spoke to the no one, for Kaiya was to far away. Howling into the wind Kuso returned to her.  
"You have good timing brother." San whispered.  
"I was watching from the fight."  
"Call everyone back, send them home, you and me are going to Iron Town. That's where Ashitaka is, and that's were Kaiya's going, so we need to pay them a visit." San closed her eyes, and could hear Kuso leave to gather the others. She would wait here for him to return, then they would follow Kaiya to Iron Town, hopefully they would get there before any real damage would be done, that is damage to Iron Town, and damage to Ashitaka's heart. San didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
* * * * *  
"Lee?"  
"Yes princess Kaiya?"  
"Lee it's just you and me, you; can call me Kaiya."  
"Okay, what's brothering you Kaiya?"  
"Is it true, have I lost the understanding of my brother, can I no longer see who he is?" Kaiya looked at Lee waiting for her answer, as they now sat hidden outside Iron Town waiting for the scout to return.  
"How can you even think that, Kaiya?'  
"The woman said it, San, you know it's strange, since she's Ashitaka's wife we're kind of like sisters, warring sisters."  
  
AN: I know this took really long to get up, but I had written it and saved it to a disk that won't let me open it again, so I had to rewrite it. I really didn't want to rewrite because I really like the way it was, but in the end I had to rewrite it, so I hope you like this, and if I ever get to open the other version I'll post it for you, and you can see which one you like better. ~Ris Night {Truth, Peace and Justice are merely illusions.} 


	4. Confused Thoughts

"Ashitaka, explain this incident to me, would you? My men are viciously attacked by a pack of wolves I knew nothing about, and not only that, but they are sitting out there waiting for us, plotting for all I know. I came this close to losing my only arm today." Lady Eboshi was livid; they had barely made it back to Iron Town. The wolves were not going to let them escape that easily. The damage was done, Eboshi had lost almost forty riflemen, almost an even hundred pounds of rice, and supplies, and at least fifteen oxen. "I know you know more then you are telling me!"  
"This should never had involved you, it never should have been here at all, it shouldn't even exist."  
"That is not the problem, the problem is that it does exist and it does involve me and my town. I never lost this much to San and her wolves, especially not in one shot. I want an explanation, and I want one now."  
Ashitaka looked away from Eboshi, he had no idea what to say to her. He truly didn't even know what was happening, he knew Kaiya was pissed, he knew that his daughter was dead, but he didn't know where in his sister's head this made sense. At that moment though it seemed he wouldn't have to explain it as San came rushing in.  
  
San had reached and entered Iron Town in a matter of minutes after Kaiya left her. She knew she had to get to Ashitaka, she needed to talk to him, to be with him. She was confused and had no idea what to do; she hoped he might have some vague idea of a plan. She rushed through Iron Town, knowing that Ashitaka would be with Eboshi. She tripped several times from her lack of focus. She slammed through the doors, to see Ashitaka looking pale and upset, and Eboshi who was breathing hard, and looked beside herself with anger.  
"Ashitaka, Eboshi, I just came from Kaiya." San blurted out as she collapsed onto the floor.  
"And who the hell is Kaiya? Wait didn't you say your daughter was . . ." Eboshi demanded.  
San's head snapped up, she didn't know that Eboshi hadn't been told about Kaiya, Ashitaka's sister, but apparently she had been told about their daughter.  
"I was going to get to that." Ashitaka said softly. San knew this must be killing him. "Kaiya, our daughter," Ashitaka gestured to himself and San, "was named after Kaiya, my sister, and now Kaiya my sister is attacking your people. Kaiya is the princess leading these black wolves.  
"Wait we're being attacked by your sister?" Eboshi looked like she had just been slapped in the face. "But why, and . . . ?"  
"I don't know, I know this she's mad, but it just seems so stupid that she would do this over the argument we had."  
"San?' Eboshi turned to San to see if she had seen something Ashitaka hadn't.  
"I don't get it either, but I think it might more then the conversation we had with her, I think that just might have, I don't know, caused this." San dropped her face into her face.  
"Wait, when did . . . this happen?" Ashitaka looked confused.  
"I . . . I fought her, and we talked, or well we argued. She said things, and the way she moved and looked, it just seemed like she had all this pent up anger, and frustration that she just was trying to deal with. I didn't say anything to her, I don't think I even realized it until after she left, but it is there." San raised her eyes to look at her love. She had tears in her eyes, as she sat there the words just came to her, there was more to this then just their daughter's death, but San's head was a mess. She knew nothing about this, she didn't understand, she was so confused, they were all just confused thoughts. 


	5. The Beginning

Kaiya laid done on the ground stared at the stars, the sky was so endless and dependable, and no matter where you went it was always there. Now that the fighting had stopped and she had a moment to breath, she tried to sort out her feelings, and thoughts. She had heard stories when they started moving west, of a man who had come cursed to the west and saved the forest, and a place called Iron Town from certain death. He came to cure himself and cured the land. They also joked about how he tamed the wolf girl. Some people said that it was just a rumor that formed from some story that a drunk decided to brag about. When Kaiya heard it her heart jumped, she just knew it was her brother, she knew it in her heart. She lead her people farther, and farther west in a search for this Iron Town she had heard of, she told no one about how she believed he was there. They had arrived at the outskirts of Iron Town and half starved from there journey met the wolves. They befriended them, formed an alliance, over the need to survive, to live. She lead them with Cain's help, they formed a sort of home in that clearing near the forest. Cain claimed it wasn't safe, and that they should leave, but Kaiya needed to know if it was Ashitaka. By then she had started to grow anxious, and angry. Thoughts swirled in her head, doubts, and questions. If Ashitaka had found a cure, why had he not returned to them, why did he stay in the west? True the laws did say he couldn't return, but still he could have contacted them, could have come back to them, to her?  
  
Lee sat watching Kaiya from a distance, Kaiya may have fooled the others, but Lee knew her too well. Kaiya's anger had started to boil long ago; it started when Ashitaka killed the boar god turned demon. She was mad that he had taken the risk, and that he had been cursed. Mad as well that he left them even though he was facing certain death, mad when she heard the stories about the strange man in the west and thought that it was her brother. This was just a breaking point for her, she couldn't take it anymore. She was filled with pain, guilt, and anger. Seeing Ashitaka today so angry with her, so mad, knowing that he had been happy here killed Kaiya inside. Lee knew that Kaiya would never admit it, but she was letting her emotions drive her the wrong way. The others of the Emishi tribe didn't even know they were looking for Ashitaka, they were told to find the prince of the white wolves called Moro's tribe, the ones who allied themselves to Iron Town, the wolves only fought for the promise of food. Cain and his tribe didn't really ally themselves with the Emishi; it was a known fact amongst Lee's people that the wolves only stuck around because it had become easier to get food with the Emishi people. Kaiya knew that if they weren't careful the wolves would turn on the Emishi, but Kaiya had always been careful. Though now with this new war Lee wasn't so sure what would happen, how the wolves would react. Lee wished there was something she could do for Kaiya, the best friend she had, but she knew of nothing she could do. Then again, there may be one thing she could do. . .  
  
San thought of her little girl, of all the good memories that came with them. She thought of Kaiya playing with her friends, and her toys, and her family. She thought of how protective Ashitaka had become of her and that made her smile. He never let her out of their sight without someone at least following her. He loved her to death, and San loved her too. She had never known a human family she only knew the wolves growing up, but then Ashitaka came into her life. After helping Iron town rebuild he came back to the forest to be with her and the wolves, she loved it, and she loved him. She was given the great gift of a daughter, and she was happy, really happy. Not only was she happy with what she was given, but Kaiya had the chance to grow up in a peaceful world that was what made San really happy. Kaiya had made a few friends Iron town, they were children of the families there. San didn't know them all, but she knew a few. There was Hitori the quiet one, Sanoska, he one of two boys in the group he was one of the wild one, along with his twin sister Konkay, and of course who was a happy medium of Hitori and Sanoska. Finally there was Darren who was an orphan one of the women picked up, Kaiya and Darren were practically inseparable, and he was a really good kid. He hadn't been told yet, San was going to do that right now. San stood at the door to his home with one of Kaiya favorite stuffed toys already crying when she heard screaming from the other side of the town. Screaming, that wasn't right thought San, why should anyone be screaming . . .  
  
Ashitaka sat thinking of the conversation he had just had with Lady Eboshi. He explained to her how they were now fighting his sister, lady Eboshi agreed that this couldn't all possible be over him yelling at her, there had to be more. Ashitaka admitted that she was upset about him leaving, but it was more sadness then anger. He sat down on the bed and sighed he didn't understand this; this was not the Kaiya he knew. He remembered Kaiya growing up; she was sweet, caring, and adventurous. She caused a few scuffles now and again, but never any serious trouble. He remembers her hanging out with her friends, doing her chores, and most importantly he remembered her the day he left. She was so sad he could see it as she stood next to him and Yakkul, her expression has she handed him her prized dagger, and said never to forget her. He never forgot her, he missed her dearly day after day, but he was forbidden from returning to the place he had once called home, and he learned to move on, and found a new home her with San. He was happy here, he couldn't leave, but he still had love for Kaiya, she was his sister, and he couldn't give up didn't want to leave her again. Though on the inside he knew San would never be able to live near Kaiya after what had happened to their daughter, and the fighting. He knew that even though San had accepted people, humans, and while being civil to Eboshi she would never accept as anything near a friend, Eboshi had killed Moro after all. He needed to think of something, he had to fix this. He took another sip of the drink he had been swirling, and then . . . passed out. 


	6. The Choices We Make

San was across the village in moments, she had finally found the source of the screams, and they were coming from outside of the hut Ashitaka had been staying inside. San's insides crawled, the screaming had stopped but she could her rushed and panicked voices from inside. When she enter Eboshi and several of the other woman where there, San had never seen her face so pale.

"Where is he?" San dropped the toy she had been clutching too.

"He was gone when Chihiro got here. She screamed something about a black wolf outside in the dark." Eboshi looked down as she said this.

"They took him?" San had to think for a moment. "No, he never would have let them take him, he would have fought or something."

San's mind reeled. She had just lost her daughter to these black demons, and now they had come for Ashitaka. She would not sit by any longer; they should have done something the first time they went to his sister.

San turned and bolted out the now open door. She took to the roofs not willing to wait for them to open the gait. She was up and out and into the night air. Whistling as she fell to the ground her brothers were beneath her, appearing as if from out of thin air. She landed in his plush white fur.

Lee urged the midnight wolf to move faster, she had no idea how long Ashitaka would remain unconscious, especially with the rough ride. She had to get to Kaiya first. She knew Kaiya would never be happy as long as Ashitaka wasn't there. If he would just listen to her, he would understand that his place was not her in this town of iron or thick lush woods, but with the Emishi people, his people. Otaku, Lee's wolf, blended in well, but Lee still feared the others would find them. His black fur only protected him from sight not from smell and she knew she was heading straight into the wind and their scent would be carried backwards into any pursuers. She also knew that it would only be a matter of time before they discovered Ashitaka was missing and that wolf woman he had arrived with the first time, his so-called wife would not sit by quietly.

San and her brother Jagar raced across the countryside, just along the edge of the woods. Jagar chased the waning scent of Ashitaka. They knew for sure now that he was with one of the black wolves and a human from their tribe, but Jagar remained focused on Ashitaka scent, it would be to risky to concentrate on the wolf, they might separate to mislead their followers.

San couldn't even think, she would not lose Ashitaka to Kaiya, she didn't care what claim she thought she had. Ashitaka belong where he was happy and loved, and not with senseless killers. She couldn't even really see straight she wasn't focused at all. She wasn't worried just yet though she was sure Jagar would get her to him safely, she only had to worry once they met up with his captor. Part of her hoped that it was Kaiya, yet in the back of her head she knew she shouldn't. She knew that was a battle for Ashitaka to fight.

For all of those who read and reviewed the story and have been waiting for more, you can throw things at me, just not really heavy stuff. I neglected the story at first for legit reasons, fanfic wouldn't accept the files I had, they were in like notepad or something, and then I just kind of left it alone, and it kind of withered and almost died but I don't want to let it. I love it too much. Now I have my own laptop, and Microsoft word, and semi-good internet, that will get better in September, so no excuses. I will try harder I promise. I am truly sorry, and I know this is really short. I am sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it in the past, and those who loved it, and thank you to those who made suggestions, I hope it will keep getting better from her on out.

Ris Night


	7. Here We Go Again

Lee could see the camp sight now, small trails of smoke rose into the air from various fires. She knew she only had a little while before Ashitaka would begin to wake. And she was unsure of how he would respond to kidnapping. She quickly made to Kaiya's make-shift tent.

San stood besides Jagar looking towards what had to be the Emishi camp. She knew Ashitaka would be there, know she just needed to calm herself and sort out what she was going to do. She had learned the hard way that rash decisions were not smart and wasn't willing to risk Ashitaka's life for her pride and anger.

Her gaze took in what it could of the small camp. Her eyes counting the wounded, the guards, the healers, the number of tents, and then quickly caught the sight of a fast moving wolf. It was heading towards the center of the camp where the largest of the tents stood. That had to be them that had to be Ashitaka.

"San." Jagar's voice reached her ears, and broke her thought.

"What is it?"

"We should wait see what happens. See if Ashitaka comes out or anything else."

San raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes 1. "You're saying leave him there.

"For the moment yes. We do not know anything about this, surely I am not the only one who has learned from my mistakes." Jagar watched her closely.

San hissed and turned away from her wolf brother. Of course he would use that stupid war against her, she always caved in when someone said something like that she just couldn't help it. She had made some very grave mistakes, and somehow she had come out on the better end of things, now everyone felt the need to remind her how fragile their world really was.

"Fine." She barked her reply and abruptly sat on the ground returning her gaze the center tent.

"LEE!" Kaiya let out a yelp as her close friend slid of the back of her wolf. "I was worried you vanished without saying anything.

"My apologizes Kaiya, but I went and well…" Lee turned and drew Kaiya's attention to the unconscious figure that lay haphazardly on the back of her wolf.

"My gods, you brought Ashitak here how?" Kaiya went to her unconscious brother reaching out and touching the top of his head.

"Please don't be upset, but I slipped him a drug. It's only temporary and he should wake any moment. No one knew I was even there." Lee looked away afraid of angering her dear friend.

"Lee you're crazy. You put yourself in serious risk," Kaiya turned to face her friend. "Thank you."

Lee looked up and smiled, happy to see Kaiya smiling back at her.

"Now let's get him inside before he wakes." Kaiya grabbed onto Ashitaka's belt.

Lee quickly made her way to his side and helped Kaiya slip him off Otaku's back and gently on to the ground. Where they shifted him and then carried him inside the tent.

Ashitaka's head was buzzing, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. He had talked to Eboshi and then went to his room where he had a drink, and then nothing his mind went blank.

He didn't recognize the ceiling he was looking up at or anything around him. It seemed maybe vaguely familiar but obviously he didn't know it well if he knew it at all. He slowly sat careful of his sore muscles. He felt like he had been sitting in the most uncomfortable position but he was lying on the bed in a relaxed position as far as he could tell.

But he had more important concerns then he's sleeping arrangements, like where he was, why, and where was San. He swung his stiff legs over the side of the bed and slowly pushed himself up. Stretching slightly he looked around to get a better sense of his surroundings in hopes of recognizing something. No luck it was some random tent in the middle of no where for all he knew. Cook

There was a light shuffling, footsteps, which drew his attention to the tent's opening. He was shocked, it had never crossed his mind that he would be here of all places.

_I know it's not really a cliffhanger, cause you all know where he is right? Anyway again it has been awhile and I am truly sorry. I finally sat down and wrote this. Miyavi helped me a lot. I find his music to be quite relaxing, in a weird way. Coo Quack Cluck. Anyway I hope you engoy this new chapter thank you for reading and please review I truly value your opinions on my stories._

_Ris Night_


	8. I am so sorryRis

1 I don't know if that's even possible but I felt like it.

_Sorry about forgetting that I really didn't mean too but I got caught up in the story and forgot about the one, and sorry for making you think there was more story not right now but soon I promise I just have to finish the next chapter of angel's blood which is just about done._


	9. The Start of The End

Ashitaka was greeted with the sight of his little sister who was smiling sadly down at him. Almost has if she couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted to smile or frown. Ashitaka's face hardened he didn't want to do this, have the conversation he knew was coming, the one he knew would end everything.

"Brother?" She paused has if unconvinced she could still use the word. "Brother, we need to talk you need to understand why I'm here, why I've done what I've done."

"You attacked Iron Town, after I told you to stay away from them."

"You weren't listening to me, you weren't willing to understand."

"You crossed to many lines Kaiya, you're to far gone for me to understand." Ashitaka hissed out. "You spilt the blood of my daughter, and then the blood of innocent uninvolved people. How do you justify that?"

Ashitaka watched the emotions pass across his sister face, and realize how much like San he sounded. All those years ago when she was crying out for justice, and revenge for all that had been done to her woods. It stung his heart a little, he had known that she was doing wrong then, and now was he doing the same?

"You promised you promised to never forget me." Kaiya looked down at her brother who sat there no longer cursed.

"You honestly believe I did?"

"You should have come home, after you were free from the curse, you should have come back. Things were never the same, they never wanted a princess, they wanted a prince! My role was not to lead them as you did but to give them another prince. It has taken me years to get where you where born. I was never good enough for them. The only one who cared for me as a person was left and doomed to a death that wasn't his!"

"It's not my place to destroy the rules and customs; I never asked to be cursed." Ashitaka's voice was hollow and portrayed none of the emotions he felt.

"But do you have any idea how it felt Ashitak, do you? Do sit there and here these rumors of the boy in the west of a great spirit's death. The curse boy who ended a war? The mysterious stranger from the east who no one knew anything about except he was cursed? I knew it was you, I always knew it was you and no one spoke a word of finding you, and you never came home. Others said it meant you had died, but I knew, I knew that you were alive. YOU ABANDONED ME ASHITAKA!" Kaiya screamed and tears let loose streaming down her face, before her voice grew week and broken. "You forgot me."

_Ummm, yes I know it is very short, but this just seemed like the perfect part for an ending and I have nothing else to put in-between. I will write more soon I promise. Things are a little random right now because I'm adjusting to a new schedule here at school I just got work study, and stuff, but I will try my hardest to keep things going at a good speed. Thank you please read and review._

_Ris Night _


	10. Insanity Make It

San was growing antsy waiting to see what would arise from the camp. She knew Ashitaka was there and she knew that Kaiya was there, and she wasn't. The girl made San nervous, she was dangerous and irrational. Which was a bad combination and San did not like it.

San looked to the stars and tried to think of other things. Her mind drifted backwards rewinding the day and all the events that had transpired. Then it crossed over into the time just before her daughter Kaiya had died. The girl was so excited to be up and out in the woods, she always was. She found them to be beautiful and intriguing. San hoped she would be the beginning of true acceptance in this world. Sure they were at peace and all was well, but San knew that there were still those who held grudges and wanted more. San was praying the next generation would be a happier one, a truly peaceful and united one. She sound so much like Ashitaka these days, having him around had truly been a blessing.

San leaned forward suddenly has her stomach churned she felt sick all of the sudden. Moving away from Jagar she kneeled in the grass and proceeded to lose all the contents of her stomach. Jagar worried stood over her until she had stopped gagging.

"San what is it, what has happened?" His worried voice rumbled beside her.

"I don't know, I just felt sick suddenly. Oh my stomach." San moaned gripping her now empty stomach which still tossed and turned.

"I should take you back."

"NO!" San stood up abruptly, "I have to wait I need Ashitaka. I need to know he's okay."

"Yes, but?" Jagar began but was cut off.

"I'm staying, no matter what my stomach says." San said determinedly.

"Fine."

At that moment they heard a scream from the camp, or more of a yell. Followed by more screaming which all came from the center of the camp, the largest tent. Then just as suddenly has it had started it stopped. Which meant in some way or another someone had been silenced. This terrified San, Ashitaka could be hurt, or in danger, or both for that matter.

"No more wait-" San went to take off but she was caught with dizziness and proceeded to heave again as she collapse into the grass.

Ashitaka watched Kaiya stand before him for a while, before he was finally willing to speak. "You know I never forgot you. You know I never would have."

"Then why Ashitaka, why" Tears streaming down her face left a crystal trail from her sad eyes to her mouth as she spoke.

"I couldn't come back, it was forbidden. Maybe know after all you have been through the laws of the Emishi have changed or bended, but they hadn't when I left. How was I to know? I would not have been welcomed."

"Liar. You know they would give up anything to have you back. They would have made the exception for you. You were the last of the true princes of our people. You leaving wounded us in a way that will never heal."

"Us, Kaiya, us or you?" Ashitaka stared his sister deeply in the eyes.

"Ashitaka I need my brother. I need our life back the way it was before the demon, the boar god. Before you were cursed, before they said you would die, can't I ever have that again?"

"No."

Kaiya looked at him stunned for his blunt answer, he said with such sureness that made it so real and hard.

"There is no going back to what was and what we had, to much has happened to much has been lost. The Emishi aren't really the Emishi anymore, now they're scavenging wolves, they have lost their identity. I've lost my daughter; I can never have her back. My daughter who shared your name, Kaiya."

"I didn't know."

"That's no reason she was a child, a child you didn't know. No matter whose daughter she was, you should have never had allowed what happened to happen."

Kaiya was dying, Ashitaka could see it. Her eyes where growing cold and hard, whatever of his sister had been left was slowing withering, she was no longer the girl he had grown up with. The sister he looked after. "What you are truly mad about is that you know if you had not been there I may have not been cursed. You're mad because I was protecting you and you lost me."

That's where he lost her for good, he was sure of it. All her guilt, anger, and hatred had molded together into a boiling lunacy that was spilling over.

"YOU FOOL. YOU UNCARING FOOL!" She screamed out at him and ran for the opening of the tent. "CAIN!"

The huge black wolf came to her watching her closely as she approached. "We're going to Iron Town, just us. Ashitaka will suffer the way I have no matter what it takes." Kaiya knew in her mind what she had to do. It was that wolf woman that had done this too him, had made him into the man who was no longer her brother. She was to blame for everything.

_Dun dun dunnnnn. I'm so enjoying this. I love this story I feel it's going well. So Kaiya is off to Iron Town to find San, who's really not there, so what will happen next….? _

_I so suck at this dramatic stuff don't I?_

_Anyway I'm kind of sorry to say that I think I'm almost done, and yet I'm kind of excited it will be my first finish fanfic, and maybe even my first finished story…hmmm…I don't know. Anyway thanks to anyone who stuck it out and read it. So you know the drill read review, and ……enjoy._

_Ris Night_


	11. The Golden Son

San watched as Kaiya took off from the camp, she was moving at a break neck pace.

"Jagar, maybe now we should go for him?"

"Actually I want to follow her, she could be more danger on her own then Ashitaka is in down there. San I think Ashitaka can handle it."

San looked her wolf brother in the eyes, she saw anger, apprehension, confusion, concern, and fear in those huge yellow orbs of his. Looking once more to the camp and then to the vanishing figure that was Kaiya and Cain she sighed and nodded to Jagar.

"We'll follow her." Quickly hopping up on his back, they took off back the way they had come.

The land rushed by beneath them as they attempted to keep Kaiya in their sites. She was moving too fast, it was dangerous for her and for San. Meanwhile San's stomach continued to do flip flops causing her to have trouble focusing.

Suddenly slivers of golden yellow broke into the sky, the sun was coming up. This was good, with the sun up it would be harder for Kaiya and her wolf to get away they wouldn't blend in as well as they did at night. The world around them was awaking and changing colors has the sky grew more vibrate. San could see Kaiya ahead of her the black beast she was riding stretching to cover as much ground as possible in one stroke.

For a moment the whole world rushed up to welcome her she could hear her brother's heartbeat, the wind rushing by, ground that was being trampled by the frantic wolves. Voices on the wind reached her, and scents floated in to her. Her eyes were greeted with the beautiful colors of the world around her, the brilliant red that was streaking into the sky with the morning sun. It was a moment she hadn't know since the day she discovered she would have a child, a moment she had forgot until know. Then suddenly it was gone, ripped through by the sounds of a rapid wolf snapping.

Somewhere in San's moment of peace Kaiya had realize who was behind her and turned around. Looking at where they were San found that they had returned to the narrow cliff passage to Iron Town. San's breath caught, there was no room for this here; neither would last for very long, if either survived the first attack. Something flashed and the light caused San to look away, which was a mistake. Kaiya was in the air and on her way down, straight for San. San was barely block as the other crashed into her. The minute San was off his back Jagar got out of the way he knew the danger this place presented.

San pushed Kaiya back trying to keep her off her. The two started back and froth like they had the first time. San was fighting to control the pain she felt in her stomach, and still be able to fight Kaiya off.

Ashitaka was working on the binds on his arms. This was wrong really wrong; he had to get to Kaiya where ever she was going, if he could just stop her from causing any more damage . . .

"Ashitaka?" A tearful Lee stood in front of him now.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I thought if you were here then maybe Kaiya could sort this out, the both of you, I thought it would be better."

"Are you saying you brought me here?"

"I did but just to help Kaiya, she hasn't been the same since you left."

"I know. Lee you have to let me go find her, if she hurts some one." Ashitaka looked up at her, hoping she would let him go.

"But what if she comes back, she might not hurt anyone?"

"Lee, she's lost it, something inside her is broken, and there is no fixing it. I can't make her understand, no one can. Someone is going to get hurt I know it, now you have to let me stop her, Lee. If no one interferes there's no telling what she will do you have to let me go, now." Ashitaka spoke the words he hoped she needed to hear, if he could just get her to understand. "Lee, come on."

"Fine, but please don't hurt her if you don't have too."

Lee disappeared behind him and he felt the ropes go slack and then withdraw all together.

Lee stood in front of him again, watching him. "I won't hurt her if I can avoid it, but I can't promise she'll be okay. Chances are that she will never be the same again. None of us will."

Lee nodded and left. It took Ashitaka a moment to stretch and wake up his limbs, after being in that position for god knows how long. When he got outside Lee was standing there beside Otaku her wolf.

"He'll take you where you want to go." She said and then walked away.

Ashitaka watched the wolf for a minute; the two sized each other up as if to decide if this was a worthy match even for just the time being. Then as if silently they agreed upon it Ashitaka grabbed the black fur and pulled himself up and the two were off in a matter of seconds. Ripping across the terrain Ashitaka used his hands to guide the wolf towards Iron Town, he would try there first, that's were all the people were, and they were in the most danger.

San and Kaiya paced around each other glaring, both were starting to wear out and they knew how dangerous their positions were at the moment. Neither was willing to give the inch it would take for the other to go down. The constant shower of rocks over the edge was a reminder of their location and the consequences they would face if they gave at all. There was no doubt in either's mind that if they went over they would be dead.

Both were bleeding from various locations on their bodies, both were starting to sag. The whole thing had been a mostly even battle, the pain that was present in San's stomach proved to be no handicap as Kaiya's anger had distracted her mind. Jagar and Cain had watched from the sidelines, both knew this was not their battle to fight.

Now Cain and Jagar were both alerted to the risk interference as the wind brought the sent of another wolf. The wolf Cain recognized the rider he did not, that didn't matter though because Jagar knew the rider.

As Jagar and Cain came into sight Ashitaka's heart skip a few beats. He tried not to panic as they got closer. Arriving at the seen finally he was blocked by the two large wolves.

"Ashitaka this is their battlefield, their war." Jagar spoke as Ashitaka began his protest to being blocked.

"You have to let me stop them, if they continue-"

"One will die." Cain muttered.

"Or both will." Jagar added.

"Jagar?"

"I kept San from coming to you Ashitaka, she was in no state of mind to aid you, and now I will do the same to you."

With a growl Ashitaka pushed between the contrasting furs, but went no farther then were he could see what was happening.

"This is it isn't it, one of them will die now." It was a fact not a question. Ashitaka knew that.

San screamed out as Kaiya rushed her once again lucky San had been turned enough to hit ground and not open air. San saw her opportunity. She hated the idea as soon as it entered her head but the crazed look in Kaiya's eyes was the look of a rabid animal, San had no real choice at least point.

San pulled her feet up and as Kaiya came crashing toward her with the intent to kill her then and there San kicked out. She caught Kaiya in the stomach and sent the girl back into the air. For a moment Kaiya seemed to float and then she was gone she vanished from sight.

There was an inchorent yell from behind San it was mostly just a noise. Then Ashitaka was there over her. Tears brimmed his tired eyes as he looked down at her.

San remembered her stomach and curled up moaning. After a minute the pain passed for now, and she allowed Ashitaka to pull her to her feet. The minute she was up she was in his arms, crying. San hugged him, but promptly let go as her stomach twisted again. She threw up onto the dark earth that was already stained from the fight.

"San?" Ashitaka's worried voice touched her.

"Don't worry I've been feeling sick all morning. It happened a week ago too remember, I hadn't thought about it till just now, but it's happened a couple times hasn't it." San spoke and then slowly her eyes opened in realization. "Ashitaka!"

"San are you?"

"I think so."

"You're pregnant?" Ashitaka smiled weakly but happily.

San rushed into his arms again and hugged him tight.

"San." Ashitaka's hushed voice whispered in her ear. He wiped her face clean as best he could with his shirt sleeve. "What a mess, huh?"

San laughed, and then cried, and then laughed some more. She was unsure of how to feel at this moment.

Eight and a half months later. Ashitaka sat next to a very tired San at the edge of their cave home; he watched her hold the baby boy in her arms. Twelve hours of screaming and pain all for this little bundle. He was so tiny with gently dark skin, like his mothers. San patted his head. He had small white hair, that had surprised them both, but they found it couldn't be more fitting.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Lee stood behind them now, still wiping blood off her arms, from helping with the birth.

"He has such white hair, but it looks like gold when the morning sun hits it just right." San whispered. "Oro, how about that little one? Does Oro sound good to you Ashitaka?"

"I think it's perfect." He kissed the top of her head and looked out to the mixture that now lived in the woods, black and white fur speckled the rocks, and here and there people mingled among the gathering.

The smiled and watched as the sun continued to rise higher and higher bringing it's golden light to the world.

_This is dedicated to my grandmother._

_March 3 or 4 (depending on who you talked to), 1926 – August 16th, 2005_

_Ris Night_

_I'm sorry if you misunderstood me I was quitting this story, when I say I would like you to review it's not that I really care about all the mistakes I miss I don't need some in depth insight of how you feel about me stories, I would be perfectly happy if all the wrote was it was good or it was bad, that would take what all of five minutes of your time. If you wish to leave more then please do I love to read them, but I would like it if people would at least tell me if they enjoy or not so I know if it's worth my time._


End file.
